


Million dollar hammock

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Written for the H50 Writer's Club 'Snuggles and Hammocks' challenge.There's not much more to it than that!
Relationships: Harry Langford/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75
Collections: Snuggles and Hammocks





	Million dollar hammock

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set post-finale, not that there's a huge amount of detail but I briefly put some plot in explaining how they got together! But essentially, it was written for the challenge and is an excuse to put Harry and Danny into a hammock to snuggle... and maybe a little more. ;)
> 
> The world needs more Danford fic. I encourage everyone to write for such a wonderfully fun and sexy pair!

Danny had a leaving party. That was how it began. He was turning in his badge just a few months after Steve had left the island and he was handing the team over to Lou after being offered a lucrative position at the Police Academy. He’d only really stayed with Five-0 the past few years because of Steve and now his partner was gone, he felt it truly was time to retire. 

The party was at the Hilton and things had gotten rather drunk and disorderly with all sorts of secrets being revealed, including the one that the visiting Harry Langford had let slip. He’d thought Steve and Danny were together. If not, he figured they were on the cusp and as such had never felt right making a move on Danny; one he very much had been wanting to make for a long time. Finding out that Steve had left with no plans to return? Well, maybe that changed things in his favor.

Danny remembered laughter, some ‘ooooohs’ from their friends, probably some kissy noises. After that, things were mostly a blur though he knew the rest of the night had centered around just the two of them, even when still in the crowd.

He’d woken up the next morning in Harry’s suite. Both of them were very naked, very messy, and very happy. 

Harry had recently retrieved his stolen money and, feeling flush, had revealed to Danny that he planned to purchase a house in Honolulu. After all, as much as he liked the suite he usually booked at the HIlton, if he was going to be spending more time on the island, it made sense to have somewhere of his own. 

A few weeks later, he met Danny outside his new workplace and told him he’d found the perfect house. In fact, he’d made an offer not two days after he and Danny had first got together and now everything was final and the place was his. He had brandished the keys with a huge grin on his face.

What Danny saw when they arrived was not what he expected. It wasn’t a house. More like a mansion. The kind of house Rachel and Stan used to live in. It had a massive gated driveway, a fountain out front, and huge entryway doors that led to a foyer before leading in the direction of the different rooms. 

Their exploration had quickly led to the bedroom where they stayed for most of the rest of the day, pausing briefly to order food since there was nothing in the kitchen. The next morning, Danny had attempted to leave to go back to his own place, citing the need for new clothes amongst other things he should be doing, but he’d been thwarted. It was a Saturday, Charlie was with Rachel this weekend, and Danny didn’t need clothes. Not at the moment. 

A few hours and another set of soiled sheets later, they were laying in the bed with the late morning sun shining through the windows while Harry lazily trailed fingers over Danny’s chest. 

“Perhaps it’s time for a change of scene,” Harry mused. 

Danny raised an eyebrow. “You mean you’re not going to keep me prisoner in your bedroom after all?” he asked, recalling some pseudo-roleplay that had happened earlier that morning. 

“All prisoners get some leisure time in the yard,” Harry pointed out. “Come on, I’ve got something to show you. It’s actually what made me decide to buy this particular house.”

“Well, now I’m curious,” he said as they both climbed out of the bed. 

Harry grabbed for some of the messed up sheets that were lying around. With a ‘these’ll do’, he bundled them up and carried them under one arm along with a pillow, while he took Danny’s hand with the other and led him through the house. Both men were still naked but Danny didn’t mind since they were in private and he enjoyed looking at Harry’s body; enjoyed the memories of what that body could do to his own. Those arms and hands, his powerful thighs, skilled lips and tongue, and thick, heavy cock.

When they reached the back door, Danny pulled on Harry's hand to stop. “We’re going outside? Won’t the neighbors see us?”

“That’s why I brought these,” he handed one of the sheets to Danny. “Just in case. But I don’t think anyone can see. And if they can, I'm sure they'll enjoy the view as much as I do,” he winked, deciding for himself not to bother covering up, though Danny wrapped the sheet around his waist keeping it bunched up by his knees so he didn’t trail it behind him. 

The back garden was expansive, just like the house itself. Closest to the house, there was a small pool and attached hot tub that was kept secluded by large trees and shrubbery that sat along a raised wall. It was well hidden from view even though the sun still had full access and brightened the area. 

If he didn’t know better he’d think the pool deck was the only part of the backyard, but he’d seen out the upstairs windows that it was an oceanfront property with full access down to a rocky beach and the sea beyond in a way that reminded him of Steve’s house. Only Harry’s was much bigger. 

He glanced at his boyfriend, wondering if part of the reason he bought such a large house was for that very reason; that it be bigger and better than Steve’s in some game of one-upmanship that included the obvious symbolism. 

“It’s very nice,” Danny said, unsure what else to say.

“But that’s not the best part,” Harry replied. He led Danny around the pool deck and down the patio steps to the lawn below. This was where the yard opened out into a large, spacious area. They walked closer to the water but before the grass changed to sand there were two perfectly placed palm trees out of the crop of palms that were dotted around the property. Between these particularly sturdy ones was a hammock softly swinging in the breeze. “This is why I bought the house.”

“This? You spent millions on this house because you wanted a hammock? I hate to break it to you, but you can get one for a couple hundred bucks at any good furniture store.”

Harry rolled his eyes but he indulged Danny. “Ever since I was a boy, I wanted one of these. They always used them in movies about paradise. Growing up in a rainy London borough, they seemed rather unattainable. You’d think after all my years with MI6 traveling the globe that I’d have been in one before.”

“Wait, you’ve never been in a hammock?” Danny asked, incredulous.

“The opportunity never presented itself. Now, however,” he grinned. “Now I _own_ the perfect hammock.”

He put the sheet he had with him over the rope mesh of the hammock, placing the pillow where they’d get the best angle for a good view of the waves. 

“Here goes,” he said as he climbed on, careful of the swaying and getting the balance right until he was lying comfortably in the middle, his naked body a stark contrast to the white of the sheet below it. “Come on. The best thing about it is that it’s big enough for two.”

Danny clutched at the sheet around his waist as he joined Harry, doing his best to rearrange the sheet to use as a blanket over both of them, though Harry pushed it down and kicked it around until it was barely covering much of them except their groins. 

Harry lay on his back, his arm behind Danny and curled around him as he lay tucked into Harry’s side. His fingers trailed idle patterns in Harry’s chest hair while Harry’s hand rubbed up and down from Danny's shoulder to his elbow.

“So is it everything you ever imagined it would be?” Danny asked. 

Harry considered it. “Comfortable, stunning views, warm air, the sun beating down, ocean in the background, light morning birdsong… gorgeous naked man to share it with as we gently rock in the breeze…”

“I take it that’s a yes,” Danny smiled as he turned his head up and lightly kissed Harry’s lips. 

Harry turned further into Danny, his free arm coming over to Danny’s hip, skirting over his ass and down his thigh where he pulled Danny’s leg over his own, encouraging him to straddle his body, helping to pull him on top and wiggling so they were balanced in the middle of the rocking hammock.

They continued kissing as Harry’s arms hugged around Danny’s back, hands slipping down to his ass, fingers of one exploring over his hole while the other pushed the sheet further down. “Hmmm, still loose?” Harry asked, feeling where the wetness of lube was still matted between Danny’s legs from their not-so-long-ago fun in the bedroom. 

“Hm-hmm,” Danny agreed, feeling the head of Harry’s hardening cock pressing between his thighs and touching his balls.

He dug his arms under Harry’s body and ducked his head into the man’s neck and breathed deep, nosing at the stubbled skin before licking, nibbling, kissing. Harry’s finger pressed inside Danny and he strained his head over Danny’s shoulder so he could look down his body and see what he was doing. 

The head of his cock pressed at Danny’s hole, replacing the finger. He used his hand to guide it in and Danny moaned as he felt the way it sunk into him again. It had only been a matter of weeks since they’d first had sex, but he knew exactly how every ridge of Harry’s cock felt when pushed inside him. He knew exactly how long and thick it was and how easy his ass would open up for it. He’d memorized the feeling, craved it when it was gone, fantasized about it all too often. 

It was the giddiness of a new relationship and both of them were still insatiable. He only hoped it would last for a long time. 

He pushed up into a sitting position, balancing himself with braced hands on Harry’s chest as he rolled his hips. Harry’s cock was seated deep inside him; the shift to a sitting position making it press deliciously against his insides as it filled him. He sat still, letting the hammock’s rocking slow again, giving him long seconds to enjoy warming Harry’s cock, occasionally clenching around it.

Harry’s hands gripped at Danny’s thighs, the strength being kept at bay, Harry holding himself back from lifting his hips and fucking Danny hard like he so enjoyed doing. In the hammock, Danny had the control to stop them falling out, which meant Harry’s dick was Danny’s to enjoy however he wanted and both of them knew it, grinning teasingly at each other. 

As Harry looked down to revel in the sight of his hard dick snug inside Danny, his hands explored again - rubbing Danny’s thighs, skirting up his waist and the taut stomach muscles that controlled Danny’s balance and to his nipples where he pinched and tweaked. He bit at his own lip in lieu of sitting up to bite at Danny’s pert nipples.

One of his hands drifted higher and held around Danny’s throat. “As much as I truly appreciate you warming my cock, fucking it into you would feel even better,” he said as his other hand moved lower and slowly tightened on Danny’s hard and leaking cock, squeezing before letting go. 

“Tease,” Danny accused. 

“Pot, kettle,” Harry replied. He slapped Danny’s ass then lifted his hand to his mouth where he spat on it before reaching again for Danny’s cock, the saliva making the slide easier as he began twisting and tugging. It made Danny moan and he rolled his hips, trying to follow the movement of Harry’s hand and, at the same time, shifting the cock inside him. 

The more he moved, the more he sought the feeling. The slide and scrape of Harry’s cock inside him and the feel of the hand on his dick made him moan even more, gasping with each breath.

He couldn’t brace his knees on the mesh surface of the hammock to get any lift and it frustrated him as he chased his orgasm. He tightened his legs, gripping them into Harry’s hips as he tried to use that for leverage. His hands braced lower on Harry’s abdomen and pressed down on the defined muscle as he moved faster and harder on top of Harry.

The hammock moved more with each thrust as Harry wiggled beneath, trying to push his dick deeper into Danny. The palm trees seemed to sway louder and bend closer. The breeze whipped around them and the waves steadily crashed on the shore. Danny was getting close and no longer thought about nor worried who might see or hear them. He no longer cared if the hammock were to crash to the ground or spin them off as he knew they wouldn’t stop until they’d both come. His moans changed to ‘yes, fuck, more, there’ and whatever few words entered his mind. 

He felt the way hot cum spilled inside him as Harry gave a deep grunt and came, his hand stilling on Danny’s cock right when he was also so close and it kept him on the edge, whimpering with need. 

“Shhhhh, shh,” Harry comforted him. “I’ll get you there.” He pulled him down, his spent cock shifting inside Danny as they kissed. One hand gripped at the back of Danny’s neck, the other stayed between their bodies and held onto Danny’s dick but he only caressed it lightly, not giving Danny nearly enough of the attention he needed. “Turn around,” Harry told him which confused him. 

“What?”

“Between my legs, lay back against me.”

It took a moment of wriggling and careful movement. Harry’s cock has slipped out of Danny’s now gaping hole and then he’d twisted his body around so that he was now ensconced in Harry’s arms, the now-forgotten sheet they’d used as a rudimentary blanket was a mess at their feet. 

“Show me that beautiful hard cock, that’s it,” Harry said as he kissed Danny’s neck, letting the smaller man loll his head back on his shoulder. His hand returned to Danny's dick and he held tight. In this position, both could relax into the swing of the hammock, and Danny felt enveloped by Harry’s strong arms as the man pinched at his nipples, sucked on his neck, and stripped his cock fast and hard. He squirmed, every touch bringing him closer; the sting of a bite on his neck, the zing of pleasure from his played-with nipples, the stiffness of his dick in Harry's hand, even the trickle of cum that leaked from his ass.

His vocabulary was once more relegated to single syllables and grunts as he tried to ask for Harry to never stop and to give him more, while he was answered with dirty phrases murmured in his ear, the hot breath making him shiver alongside the imagery of what Harry wanted to do to him over and over.

He felt the build-up inside reach a breaking point and all the tension in his body released in a single shattering moment. He arched up, trying to follow the orgasm as it pounded through his body, ribbons of cum shooting out of his dick.

He collapsed back down on top of Harry who wrapped his arms around Danny and both men stayed silent as the hammock continued to sway, still responding to their passion. Harry pressed soft kisses to Danny’s temple and into his hair as they both settled, sweaty bodies cooling in the morning breeze. 

Danny used his foot to reach for the mostly discarded sheet and dragged it up their bodies, trying to tuck it around them, cocooning them into the hammock as if it was a bed. They shifted around until they were comfortably hugging, wrapped in each other and the sheet.

They kissed lazily, noses rubbing gently against the other. Their eyes closed and foreheads touched in the quiet moments where they just breathed in the others’ presence.

“You know,” Danny mumbled, not wanting to break the moment. “I’ve been in a hammock before. But sex in one was a new experience.”

Though he kept his eyes closed, Danny could feel Harry’s smile of delight radiating from him.

Harry’s fingers trailed across Danny’s forehead and temple, catching and taming some stray strands of hair. “It may have been the first time but it won’t be the last.”

“I’ve also never had sex in a hot tub,” Danny teased, thinking about what they could do in the pool and jacuzzi later.

“Really? It’s positively criminal that your delectable body hasn’t been ravished under the bubbling water,” Harry waxed poetic and made Danny laugh. 

“I agree. And as a criminology teacher and former cop, I know what’s criminal,” he felt Harry’s answering laugh ripple into his body. “Hang on, does that mean you _have_ had sex in a hot tub?”

“If seducing a mark who insisted on being in the hot tub to prove neither of us was wearing a wire counts, then yes.”

“It counts,” Danny frowned at him and Harry met it by kissing between Danny’s eyes and then down his nose. 

“But I haven’t had sex in the hot tub that I now own. The one that’s just up those steps,” he said, pointing briefly back in the direction of the house. “Nor have I had sex in either of those sun loungers over there, or in the pool, or on the grass or the beach-”

“I think I get the point,” Danny lifted a finger to Harry’s lips to get him to be quiet. “And we will definitely get round to all of those places later.”

They snuggled back in together, Harry shifting more onto his back with Danny pressed to his side and half on top, much in the same position they’d started in when they first climbed onto the hammock. They lay together and watched the horizon and the way the clouds slowly drifted across the sky.

“That lovely large kitchen island... “ Harry mused. “And the window seat that’s halfway up the stairs on the turn…”

“What?”

“Just mentally adding areas of the house to the list.”

Danny lifted his head and looked Harry in the eye. “The way you’re talking it sounds like you spent millions of dollars on a beautiful Hawaiian mansion just so we could have sex in every square foot of it.”

Harry had a look of consideration on his face. There was a twinkle in his eye as he finally answered. “That would be ridiculous.”


End file.
